


Anything You Want, Y/N

by marblecas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, Frustrated Dean, Hypnosis, Light Angst, Reader-Insert, Smut, Sub!Dean, dom!reader, kind of, smut in the bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5638201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marblecas/pseuds/marblecas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was inspired by an anon request on my tumblr (winchesterinthebunker): Can you possibly do a DeanxReader where in order to stop Dean from losing control to the mark, he allows his hunter girlfriend (reader) to hypnotize him so when he loses control she can say a word and he’ll stop to wait for her instructions? Then they both figure out how hot this could potentially be during sex? Maybe she teaches Dean how to do it so he can put her under sometimes too?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything You Want, Y/N

"Y/N!" Dean called after you through the bunker. 

You peaked your head out of the library, and yelled, "In here!"

Dean walked in, carrying his laptop. He gave you a kiss on the cheek and sat down in the empty chair next to you. "Sweetheart, I need you to do me a favor." 

You looked at him, confused. Dean never asked you for favors. "Yeah? What is it?" you answered, hesitantly. Without a word, Dean showed you his laptop and let you look through the open page. "Hypnosis?" This raised more questions than it answered. 

"Yeah. See, the thing is, Y/N, the mark's becoming more and more overwhelming. I thought I could handle it on my own, but I might need some help. I've been doing some research on different methods, and this one seems like the most doable," Dean explained, keeping his eyes on the screen. He didn't want to look at you, but you could tell he was hurting. Dean rarely asked for help and even more rarely admitted that he couldn't handle something alone. 

You wrapped your arms loosely around his shoulders and planted a sweet kiss on his lips. "Of course I'll help you, Dean." 

He smiled at you and hugged you back. "Well let's get to it, Sweetheart!" he exclaimed, pulling the laptop closer. "Let's see, it says here that if we follow this ritual, after it's over, if you say the key word, I'll stop whatever it is I'm doing and listen to you," he summarized, scratching the mark lightly.

"And it only works if I'm the one that says the word," you added, reading on into the article. 

"Yup!" Dean confirmed, clapping his hands. "So, what do you say, Y/N? Let's give this hypnosis thing a shot." 

"Okay, Dean," you said, standing from the desk. "I'll get the supplies we need, and you find an amulet we can use and push some of these desks out of the way." He nodded, kissing you before you ran off through the bunker in search of various items. 

\-----------------------------------------------

"Ready, babe?" you asked as you sat down on the floor of the library in front of Dean.

He slipped off the amulet he wore around his neck and dropped it into your open hand with a nervous smile on his face. "Let's get this show on the road."

You dipped the amulet in the small bowl holding the mixture you prepared, and read the incantation off a piece of paper. Then, you proceeded to lift the amulet so it fell fight at eye level. Dean focused on it as you continued reciting the foreign words in a calm, steady voice. Slowly, you began to swing the amulet; Dean's gaze followed it carefully. Letting the amulet still once more, you finished the incantation with the key word, green, and looked up at Dean.  
"Do you feel any different?" you asked him.

He shook his head, taking the amulet back and putting it around his neck. "Maybe it didn't work," he spat, frustrated.

You reached out to him and put your hand on his, giving it a gentle squeeze. "It'll be okay," you reassured. "We did everything right."

Before you had a chance to ask him if he wanted to test it, Dean stood up. "I'm gonna go get a drink," he stated, and walked out of the library.

You sighed, picked up the bowl, and put all the furniture back in place. On your way to return the bowl to the kitchen, you heard glass breaking followed by the sound of chairs falling over. "Dean?" you yelled as you ran down the hallway. "Dean!"

As you ran into the war room, you saw the older Winchester pushing his arm across the large wooden table, throwing all the books and papers onto the floor. You approached him carefully, worried that the spell could have some unintended effects on him. "Dean, baby, you're scaring me. Please stop."

He barely looked at you. Instead, Dean continued on his rampage about the bunker. That's when you decided to test the spell. 

"Green," you said loudly. 

Dean stopped mid-step, and he turned around to face you, all the anger drained from his face. 

You stared at him in shock. The ritual worked! "Relax, Dean," you said, slowly walking towards him. You noticed he relaxed his shoulders. His eyes followed your movement, waiting for your next command. Finally, you reached Dean and whispered, "Kiss me, Winchester." 

Without hesitation, he pressed his plush lips to yours as you wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him closer. The kiss was gentle, calm. You were confident that the mark's influence over his actions had faded, so you broke the kiss, and said, "Green." 

Dean's eyes opened up again, looking at you in confusion. "Y/N? What-? One second I was breaking things and the next-" 

You kissed him once more, cutting him off. "It worked, Dean. The ritual worked. I said the key word and you stopped," you explained with a grin on your face.  

Dean let out a relieved sigh. "Thank God," he said, hugging you. "Thank you, Y/N. This is going to make dealing with this thing so much easier," he said, gesturing to the mark. 

"You're welcome," you replied, hugging him tighter. "You know, Dean," you purred in his ear. "I thought it was really hot how you dropped everything and did exactly as I said."

Dean pulled away enough to see your face, his eyebrow raised, "Is that right?" he asked in a low voice. 

"That's right, baby," you confirmed, running your fingers through his short hair. 

"Well... Maybe we could use the key word in the bedroom then," Dean suggested, placing a hot, open-mouth kiss on your neck, forcing a moan from your lips. 

"Yes, please," you replied, pulling him towards the room the two of you shared. You locked the door, you turned to face Dean. "Ready?" you asked, breathless.

"Ready," Dean confirmed, licking his lips.

You took a deep breath and, in a clear voice, said, "Green."

Dean's demeanor completely changed. He straightened up, as if standing at attention, waiting for you to speak. You closed the distance between the two of you until your face was an inch away from Dean's. You could clearly see his dark, dilated eyes in the dimly lit room. You could tell that your Dean was still under this submissive exterior, ready and waiting for you.

The thought of having complete control over Dean made your quiver with anticipation. The fact that he wanted you to have this power over him, that he trusted you so much, made your heart swell with love for him. "Strip for me, Winchester," you whispered, taking a step back and watching him intently.  
Dean automatically did as he was told, his eyes never leaving yours. First, he shrugged out of his flannel, after which he pulled off his black t-shirt, exposing his  firm, chiseled chest as well as his tattoo. You pulled off your own t-shirt over your head and allowed it to join the pile of clothes growing on the floor. Dean slowly undid his belt and then his jeans, maintaining smoldering eye contact as he slipped them off and stepped out of them, kicking them to the side. You undid your jeans, pulling them down your legs and throwing them into the pile. Then, you unhooked your bra, slipped it off, and threw it at Dean. "I didn't tell you to stop once you got to your boxers, Dean," you reminded in a sultry voice.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied in his southern drawl, making you weak in the knees. Dean slowly pulled down his boxers, showing you just how turned on he was by your commanding ways. You felt heat pool in your core, and any desire to draw this out faded quickly. You slipped off your panties and dropped them on the floor in front of Dean. Maintaining eye contact, you began to close the distance between the two of you one again, moving closer and closer until his hard cock rested against your stomach and your breasts pressed against his chest. Dean remained unmoved, waiting for your next order.

"Make love to me, Dean," you said in a needy voice, wrapping your arms around his neck.

"Anything you want, Y/N," Dean promised. He kissed your lips hard, wrapping his arms around you. You wrapped your legs around his waist, and Dean effortlessly held you up and carried you to your bed, laid you down on the soft mattress, and covered your body with his own.

Dean kissed you breathless, and then moved his skilled mouth down your jaw to your neck and chest, peppering your skin with hot, open-mouth kisses. He steadily moved down to your breasts, taking each nipple into his mouth and sucking on it gently. You arched your back up into him, letting a soft moan past your lips as you felt waves of pleasure flow throw your body.

Once he had you bucking your hips up against him, Dean moved down, leaving a warm trail of kisses down your torso to the apex of your legs. You spread them wide for him, giving him space to settle down between your legs. Dean dove right in, kissing your thighs, causing the pressure to build inside you. He moved to alternating long, wide licks with short, quick flicks of his tongue up and down your core, making you breath heavily. Finally, Dean wrapped his lips around your clit, sucking on it slowly at first, then faster and faster until you were moaning his name. 

He didn't let up, but instead, slowly pushed a finger into you, then another, gently stretching out your tight pussy. Suddenly , Dean curled his fingers inside you, hitting your perfect spot.

"Dean! Oh, Dean, don't stop..." you managed, feeling your orgasm build. Dean sped up, fingering you faster and sucking you harder until your eyes rolled back and you came hard all over his mouth with a loud moan.

He gently brought you down from your high and pulled his fingers out of you, planting a gentle kiss on your sensitive bundle of nerves. Dean moved back up the bed and kissed you, allowing you to taste yourself on his tongue. You wrapped your arms around his broad shoulders, pulling his body close to yours.

"I need you inside me, Dean," you whispered against his lips. "Fuck me. Now," you commanded with the little authority you had left in your voice.

"Anything you want, Y/N," Dean repeated in that voice that made you tremble in anticipation. He reached down between your bodies and slowly guided himself into your pussy, giving you time to adjust to his size. He stretched you out deliciously until he finally bottomed out inside you. Dean set a steady yet gentle pace, allowing you to feel him fill you up with every single thrust.

"Dean... Faster, Dean," you moaned. He dropped his head to your shoulder and instantly picked up the pace, pounding into you. You felt your second orgasm building, and began to meet his thrusts. "Make me come, Dean," you breathed hard, "Make me come all over your big, thick cock." He moaned into your shoulder and changed his angle slightly, hitting that perfect spot deep inside you, and sped up, drawing a string of swears, moans, and "Dean"s from you as you came all around him. "Come, Dean," you all but yelled. "Show me how good I make you feel," you moaned, still feeling the aftershocks of your second orgasm. Dean kept thrusting into you until he found his own release, moaning your name loudly against your skin before collapsing onto you.

After a few seconds, Dean gently pulled out of you and laid down next to you, still catching his breath. You looked over at him, completely satisfied, and said, "Green."

Dean regained control of his body, and looked over at you. "Well? What did you think?" he asked once he regulated his breathing.

You rolled over to him and pressed a loving kiss to his lips. "You were amazing, Dean," you complemented. "How was it for you?"

"So hot, Y/N," Dean admitted. "I loved hearing you tell me exactly what to do." He wrapped his arm around you, pulling you close, and placed a kiss on the top of your head. "I love you," he added.

"I love you too, Dean," you replied, nuzzling into his chest and drifting off to sleep. 


End file.
